


The omega, his pup, and an awkward alpha

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, Soulmates, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Based on thismangaJackson Overland was raped for being an omega when he was in high school. Now, he grows wary and despises alpha, thinking that they all considered omegas good for nothing but to be used to satisfy carnal desires. In spite of this, he kept the pup that was conceived from the incident and loves Jamie to pieces.What is he going to do when an alpha by the name of Hiccup Haddock walks into his life and declares that Jack was his destined soulmate?





	1. Jack and Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, for this fic, Jack is an only child so much as I love her, there is no Emma Overland or Pippa Overland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey mom," Five year old Jamie drawled, patting his father's forehead with his tiny palm. "moooom..."

Twenty one year old Jack smirked before slowly opening eyes, smiling at his son. Practically a mini Jack, as they shared the same brown hair shade and same brown eyes. "A puppy," he grinned as he immediately sat up and grabbed his child, pulling him to his lap. "A puppy barking too early in the morning!"

"Mooooom!" Jim giggled, trying to break free from his father's hold. "it's not early! You barely have enough time to read me a story!"

Jack snickered, releasing his son before sparing a glance at the alarm clock. It was 7:00. "Maybe later tonight, Jay." He suggested, "I have to make breakfast."

"It's done! I made eggs, toast, and orange juice." Jamie stood up, picking up a book which was almost bigger than himself. "Story, pleaaaase?"

Jack chuckled, bending over to carry him before heading out the room. "Man, you're killing me with the puppy eyes, kiddo." he mused. "All right, let me make coffee first then I'll read it to you over breakfast."

Jamie cheered in delight.

It was just another regular morning in their unit. It took some time before Jack fell into a peaceful enough pattern when it came to raising Jamie, though. After he decided to keep Jamie, his parents practically disowned him as soon as he graduated high school. His homeroom teacher at the time, Nicholas North, along with his wife, Thiana, helped him out in those difficult times. They are and still were the current landlords of this apartment building so Jack was able to have a roof over his head and the financial aid he needed to give birth to Jim. Nicholas also managed to get him a job at the new school he was working in, as its new and highly recommended vice principal. Jack practically cried tears of joy and relief. It had been very difficult for him to get a job after high school. Prospect employers tended to shut down his application as soon as they learned he was an omega.

'_We don't have a heat room available in the compound._'

'_It would be complicated if you suddenly triggered an early heat._'

'_We have tenured employees who are alphas, and they are vital to the company. We don't want to terminate them for something biologically impossible for them to resist._'

Jack couldn't believe it, that it was his problem alphas couldn't keep it in their pants? Frankly, he was at wits end at that point. He had no idea where he and Jamie would be right now, if it weren't for North and Thiana. It was like they were Jack's guardian angels.

Jack couldn't ever repay the couple for standing by him and being the parents his never were.

"Did you forget anything?"

Jamie shook his head while he attempted to tie his shoes, "Nope." he answered.

"Are you sure?" Jack smirked knowingly, "because I won't be able to bring it to you today, since I have the job interview." It was protocol at this point, since he already knew he had the job.

Jamie pouted, thinking hard before widening his eyes. "Ah! Oh yeah!" He rushed back inside much to Jack's amusement before rushing back to the foyer. "Astrid wanted to borrow the book. Is that okay?"

"It's your book, pup. So it's up to you," Jack reminded him, "But tell me, what will you do if she accidentally tears a page or gets it a little wet?"

Jamie hummed, and easily answered, "I'll be a bit angry, but it's okay." he said. "Astrid is my friend, and we'll make up after."

"Good boy," Jack patted his head once, before taking his hand and they headed out. "Let's go." After locking the door, they went down the steps.

Jamie grinned as he sees the bus when they neared the bus stop, "The bus is coming, mom!" 

"Phew," Jack sighed in relief, "we made it just in time." He quickened his pace, passing by a line of passengers stepping down from the vehicle. 

The brunette frowned as he managed to hear the whispers about him.

"The boy called him '_mom_'."

"But... isn't that a man?"

"Oh my, do you think that means he's... How unfortunate."

Jack bit his lip as he tried to block out the voices. Jamie sensed his mother's mood dropping, and silently glared at the strangers talking about him. He didn't really understand, he just knew that his mom had been okay until they've spoken. Still, he knew it would also make Jack unhappy if he was rude to them. So he simply gave Jack's hand a tug, and once he got his attention, he grinned at him in an upbeat manner.

"Mom," Jamie started, clenching his fist "I'm gonna have lotsa fun again today! So you have some, too!"

Jack smiled at him warmly, "All right, pup." He ruffled his hair. "I will."

"Promise?" Jamie held up his pinky finger to his mom.

Jack chuckled, taking his own pinky and hooking it to Jamie's. "Promise." 


	2. Soulmate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain cells can't manage more than this for now. Sorry. This is just some kind of announcement that I am trying to work on updating more frequently.

Jack was not having fun today.

He had a final interview with the headmaster of the institution he'd be working for, an Academy servicing both high school and college educations. After the said interview in Headmaster Stoick's office, and signing his contract as one of the new custodians of the campus, the large, bearded man told Jack that the new faculty and staff of Berk Academy were all required to attend an acquaintance party this evening. Jack had fretted, as he didn't have anything to wear and, more importantly, he had to pick up Jamie at his preschool.

Two worries that North had already taken care of, it seems. The man had bought Jack a suit as a congratulatory gift, and Thiana said she would take care of Jamie.

"_Mommy, aunt Tia is taking me to the zoo after school! And we get to sleepover tonight!_"

Jack sighed, unable to keep the smile off his face at his son's excitement. He was pretty certain at this point that North and Thiana made it their goal to spoil them rotten, "That's great, pup," He said. "Just behave and don't cause her too much trouble, okay?"

"_Jamie is an angel,_" Thiana replied next, apparently having the phone on speaker, "_you just focus on having fun tonight, okay dear?_"

Jack nodded, "I will try my best."

And he did try to enjoy the party at the earlier parts. He made friends with one of his co-custodians, a certain Jim Hawkins, who smelled like a beta at first, but when he realized Jack was an omega he came clean as well. For Jack, it had been a relief to have someone like him as a coworker. But it would make things difficult if they needed help from someone more dominant. 

_Shut up, Jack, _The brunette scowled at himself, _you don't need an alpha, you're perfectly capable of handling things on your own._

Except he really wasn't, otherwise, he would've been able to defend himself. As much as he loved Jamie and would do anything for his happiness, it didn't change the fact that what had happened to him at high school had been traumatizing and no person should ever have to go through that. Plus, if he was capable, he wouldn't have to rely on North and Thiana so much. He knew they didn't mind, as they volunteered aid even before it came across Jack's mind to ask for help. But they didn't have to, as they weren't his real parents.

Jack frowned, feeling down as he usually does when he over considered things.

"How much longer do we have to play dress up," Jim grumbled to Jack, pulling on his collar once more. "I really don't like to wear something my good for nothing sperm donor used to wear longer than I need to."

Jack smiled a bit, thinking of something witty to respond to that when somebody suddenly yanked him by the arm, and when he turned to see who it was, a brunette with freckles on his face, and a bit on his body. He wasn't much taller than Jack, only slightly broader too. At first glance, Jack didn't really think he looked like much except he did have a handsome face.

"It's you." The brunette started, staring at Jack with wide eyes. "I mean, I think... No, I know... You... You're my lifemate, my soulmate."

Jack blinked, "Eh?" He shuddered, the hold on his arm suddenly feeling prominent all of the sudden. "Did you just say... lifemate?" Then he was able to detect a certain scent... an scent indicating his secondary gender. "No way... You're an alpha?"

And this is the point of the night Jack stopped trying to enjoy the party.


	3. Not your fault

> _**Jack tried to scream through the gag on his mouth, trying to break free from the darkness covering his eyes, and move is captured limbs as voices devoured him, touching his body in ways he didn't want.** _
> 
> _ **"Oh man, you smell so good."** _
> 
> _ **"Sorry Overland, but it's your fault... Who told you to go walking around, tempting us with your scent?"** _
> 
> _ **"You were practically asking for it."** _
> 
> _ **No... No... I didn't... I don't want....** _

Jack almost crumpled his DTR card after clocking in, still thinking about what had happened at the party. If he never had to see an alpha again, he would be very pleased with life. It could do him a favor, after the hand dealt to him by it.

_No, get a grip... _Jack said, taking calming breaths.

For all the ways it really sucked, to be pushed down and violated, he firmly believed that he would never trade Jamie away for anything in the world. People may say otherwise, judged him for it, but he loved his child more than anything in the world.

More than fun times he thought he could never live without.

> **_"Keep it?! Are you crazy?!"_ **
> 
> ** _"You're barely out of high school! And we don't have the funds to do that and raise your child."_ **
> 
> ** _"Those animals forced themselves on you, and you would keep their sin?"_ **
> 
> ** _"Mom, dad, the pup is innocent." Jack implored, through the tears in his eyes, one hand clutching the pregnancy test. "I will take care of them."_**

"Hey dude," Jim called out, giving the older omega a light shove at the shoulder. "Snap out of it."

Jack blinked, as he remembered where he was, the back courtyard of the school with Jim carrying garbage to the incinerator. "Huh... What?"

"Stop daydreaming," Jim rolled his eyes, but not unkindly. "You still thinking about what happened last night?"

Jack sighed, wishing that was it. The alpha seemed to realized that Jack was getting uncomfortable, so after fumbling with his words, he had backed off. But it seemed his declaration had held some truth, because the omega sensed that his pheromones were about to be released and, with Jim's quick reaction, the two managed to leave the room before any further incidences can happen. 

After that, Jack only told Jim a vague gist of his past experiences with alphas which caused him to react that way, but he knew the kid was smart. He probably figured out what happened to Jack that resulted with him having a child with no father or lifemate by his side. Not that Jack thought he desperately needed one. While he accepted that, in this society, there were limits to what omegas could do, he would be able to raise Jamie on his own.

_I don't need a lifemate..._

****"Jack!" Jim groaned, giving him a shove again. "Dude, come on, it's our first day. This place is pretty generous, letting us omegas in despite the ramifications. So we've got to show 'em what we got, so don't slack off."

Jack gave him a mock salute, "Aye, aye, captain."

Together, they worked the daily tasks expected of them, delivering inventory food, medic supplies, and stocks of bond papers to the Academy's cafeteria, school clinic, and faculty respectively. Watering the gardens, checking with the cleaning staff if they weren't any faulty equipment needing replacement, and lastly, segregating garbage waste, and which were appropriate to bring to the incinerator.

When he met up with Jim later, with his share of wastes collected, his friend seemed slightly flustered, and a little pissed. He was concerned, as there was certain his friend didn't have a bruised cheek this morning. But he didn't seem quite rattled, so maybe someone had interceded. Also, Jack could've sworn he heard something along the lines of _'Obnoxious, dimwit... Had that under control... Shit, why do I have to think he's hot?'_

Jack tried not to chuckle in amusement at his expense. "So, how was—"

"I heard that snicker, Overland." Jim scowled at him pointedly, "not one word, don't even smile about it."

The older omega decided to turn away, because looking at Jim longer would just have him in stitches. His friend looked so much like Jamie, when his son wasn't satisfied with a drawing he was trying to make of Jack or when he wanted to sleep in but had school on Monday morning.

"Here," Jack blinked as Jim handed him a paper bag, "From my mom... I told her about what happened at the party." He added, when he sees Jack's questioning face. "Home-made, so it's not as bland as what she has to prep for the school cafeteria."

Jack smiled, taking the offering. Jim was trying to let him know it wasn't out of pity, and he appreciated that. He opened the paper bag, to reveal some baked cookies. Still warm, and even if it would cool much later, he wanted to save them for when he can share them with Jamie.

"Just wanna say..." Jim started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "you're pretty brave, dude. I mean... I didn't write about being an omega on my resume. They didn't find out until after they hired me, with a medical requirement. I just didn't think they'd even consider it if they... Sorry, I'm offending you now, aren't I?"

Jack chuckled, and maybe it's a whole maternal omega thing, maybe he was touched with his friend's sentiments. It's been a while since he had around his age, after all. But he reached out for Jim and ruffled his hair a bit.

"You're just like my pup, Jamie." He cooed, mostly to tease Jim than anything else. "a much older, grouchy puppy. You could be his older brother. Want me to give your boo-boo a healing kiss?"

Jim huffed, possibly embarrassed with the gesture. "Gross, dude." To shake it away, he got up and said he would be taking the recyclable waste to storage, before they would be sold to a junk shop later in the week. "You take care of burning the rest of that, then let's go on our break when I get back."

"All right, got it."

Jack secured the last of said wastes by tying the knot on the garbage bag before heaving it up. He carefully shoved the rest of the other two bags, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Yo, spitfire."

Jack turned towards the voice, "Ye—" He froze.

"So, Jimbo, can we throw our trash h—" The unfamiliar man blinked at him owlishly, "Huh, you're not the brunette I met earlier..."

But Jack wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the one he did know who was also staring at him incredulously.

_Of all the places to be—!_

The alpha grabbed one of Jack's hands, and the omega tried to pull away, but it was gripped firmly between fair but freckled hands. 

"Please go out with me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, work takes me away from all my fanfic wants, I only have time to read stuff and slightly proofread my collab work. Sorry if updates will be slow, but I can at least promise that I never want to abandon works. I do my best to go back to it, even if it's been years.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.


	4. Strange Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited something at the second chapter:
> 
> Jack was not having fun today.
> 
> **He had a final interview with the headmaster of the institution he'd be working for, an Academy servicing both high school and college educations. After the said interview in Headmaster Stoick's office**, and signing his contract as one of the new custodians of the campus, the large, bearded man told Jack that the new faculty and staff of Berk Academy were all required to attend an acquaintance party this evening. Jack had fretted, as he didn't have anything to wear and, more importantly, he had to pick up Jamie at his preschool.

"No can do!"

The alpha frowned, but didn't show any signs of letting Jack go. Although he kept a firm grip on him, Jack realized, the guy was careful not to hold on too tight that it would hurt him. Jack frowned, puzzling over how an alpha was able to manage that, or such an expression.

"I'm sorry about freaking you out in the party, but... Please reconsider!" 

Jack stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Yo, Hiccup," His friend, looking a bit like a foreigner, or at least half of one, queried. "is this the soulmate you were talking about?"

Hiccup, the alpha, turned to his friend all the while still holding Jack in place. "Yeah."

"NO!" Jack immediately refuted.

But this only got the alpha to return his attention to Jack. "Yes, you're my soulmate." He insisted. "I'm Henrich Haddock, twenty. And you?"

"Uh," Jack blinked owlishly. "Ja-Jackson Overland? Twenty-one"

"_Jack_,"

"We're not close!" The omega hissed, "Um, and excuse you, I already have a lifemate!" he lied.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "If you did, they wouldn't have let you go to the party, or at least have been with you."

_Damn it, _Jack openly scowled now, _this guy's persistent. _"I hate male alphas, and I already have a son!" He declared, knowing that most alphas would find a virgin omega more preferable.

But Hiccup responded resolutely, "Then I'll treat you guys well," he promised, much to Jack's astonishment. "I'll do all I can to make you two love me." He said earnestly, raising his hand to cup one side of Jack's face. The omega was too surprised to cringe away, as he was wont to do. "I keep getting this feeling that you're the one for me, and realized, it's the same thing my dad felt for my mom years ago. I promise, I'll do you right, Jack."

Jack felt something inside him flutter at the declaration, and his cheeks warmed. He pulled down on the hat he wore, unable to keep looking at the alpha, lest he gets swayed by his words. He wonders how the student could say such things so easily and with such an honest gaze.

"Don't get carried away," He managed to say, without his voice cracking. "I barely know you."

However, Hiccup hadn't registered the words Jack spoke, as he stiffened when he caught whiff of something. "Huh? That scent..." The brunette widened his eyes, and so did his friend.

"Shit!" The other student froze, raising a hand to his mouth immediately. "This is..."

Jack widened his eyes, and panic started clawing at his heart. "Oh, no!" He gasped. "Are my pheromones.."

"YOU TWO!" A familiar voice glowered, "didn't you fucking hear that warning bell!? You damn may be college students, but that ain't a free pass for skipping! Now get!"

Hiccup was already moving though, even before Jim could finish speaking. His friend had uncovered his mouth, unable to resist anymore. Although he was confused, looking between both Jack and Jim. He made a step toward the younger omega, before Hiccup shoved a hand on his face and hurriedly dragged him out of the scene.

"Let's go back, Dimitri!"

Dimitri blinked, snapping out of his trance, before remembering what was going on. "Yeah, good call."

"Jack? Can you get up?" Jim asked worriedly, a hand to the rattled omega's shoulder, "let's go to the supply room."

Jack was still staring after Hiccup though, his eyes still following Hiccup's retreating form, in baffled wonder. _He was that close to me when I released my pheromones, but... he didn't attack. _He blinked a couple more times, before finally listening to Jim. 

After the incident, Nicholas secured permission from the headmaster and had Jack sent home for the day much to his chagrin. He was only grateful that he at least managed to finish some of his tasks for the day. Jim, for all his gruff and grouch, was a real angel in disguise, walking him out of the campus and death glaring at anyone who stared. Still, in didn't change the fact that Jack wanted to be more prepared for whatever other future incidents in the future. He wished he could take more suppressants, but he also had to be careful not to upset the required dose.

If there was one thing that came good out of the day, however, it was Jamie. It was always Jamie. He saw his pup, giving a blond girl, his friend Astrid, a parting embrace before she left with her mom. Then, he sees Jack and bounds over excitedly, a sheet of paper at hand.

"Mommy! I drew this!" Jamie declared proudly with a grin as Jack takes the paper. "It's you and me!"

Moved to tears, Jack couldn't help holding the drawing against his chest as he let the tears flow down. "This is amazing!" he cheered. "you're going to be a famous artist!"

"Nooo!" Jamie whined, "I want to be a professional snowboarder!"

Jack corrected himself, "Then you will be an Olympian-level snowboarding champion!"

Jamie hummed, staring at Jack's still crying face. He huffed, "Bend down." Jack blinked, because he was already crouched down. But he figured Jamie wanted his head lower, so he complied. Then, the child place both his tiny hands on Jack's face and squeezed his cheeks together. "Smile, mommy! You're better when you smile!"

_Ah, man... _Jack pulled Jamie in for a hug, _I'd do anything for him!_

"Yay!" Jamie cheered, wrapping his arms around his mom's neck. "Just like that, better!"

Jack grinned, pulling back and ruffling his pup's hair. "All right!" He said. "you can stay up late tonight and read all the books you want!"

"Don't waste power, mommy." Jamie whined, "Aunt Tia said that's a big no-no."


	5. Internal struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter is my apology filler, extra plot not seen in the manga. Since I've been slow to update, and when I do, it's not at all that long a chapter.

"... And so, Santa Clause and his friends, the guardians of childhood, brought joy and happiness to the world..." Jack read from Jamie's favorite storybook, for the nth time. "and from then on, no child feared the boogeyman and they could enjoy their sweet dreams in peace."

Jamie cheered, still thrilled by the ending. His mommy told stories so well, it always felt like he was hearing it for the first time. "And they all live happily ever after!" He beamed, hugging his bunny stuff animal. "I love that part!"

"Hahaha, yeah," Jack grinned, one-arm hugging Jamie closer to his side. "Happy ending rules."

Jamie shook his head, gesturing wildly with his arms. "Not only that, but kids aren't scared anymore." He said, then frown in thought.

"Whoa kiddo, what's with the face." Jack asked, playfully poking his pup's creased forehead. "you're still a tyke, you shouldn't be wrinkling up that face yet."

It got the desired effect, Jamie giggled as he tried batting the hand away. "Moooom!" He whined playfully. "I was thinking!"

"About what, pup?"

Jamie looked up at him. "Do the guardians protect adults, too? I want you to be protected from monsters, too!" He said earnestly. "When Astrid told me babies come from mommies and daddies, I asked aunt Tia how you got me." Jack widened his eyes, stiffening. "She looked a little afraid, but maybe that's because she was thinking of the monsters that you took me from. Oh! Thank you for that, mommy. Thanks for saving me!"

"Uh, of course, love." Jack managed awkwardly, "anything for you."

He had mixed feelings about this, starting with confusion on how to feel about it. Technically, Thiana hadn't been lying. His parents did want him to abort his precious Jamie, or maybe she had been talking about the bastards who done him rotten, but it doesn't sound like she told the truth either if Jamie doesn't know the full details of it.

And Jack didn't want him to know about that... At least, not at this tender age. He doesn't want Jamie to keep anger in his heart, not in his formative years. Maybe when he was older... He could just hope his child would understand later why Jack hadn't told him sooner.

But then, another thought occurred to Jack. "Jay," he started, apprehensively, "do you want a daddy?"

"Hmm, mommy is enough for me." Jamie declared with a resolute nod. "but Astrid told me her mommy and daddy make each other so happy, even when sometimes, she sees them so exhausted. I want you to be happy, too."

Jack smiled weakly, touched and conflicted over Jamie's sentiments. He wrapped his pup around his arms tightly. "I am happy, you're enough for me, too."

Jamie beamed, and even though he still wanted someone for his mommy, he accepted the claim now. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too, pup."

Jack tucked Jamie in a little later, after making sure he didn't try to get out of brushing his teeth again. He did eat most of Jim's cookies after all. Meanwhile, he kept thinking back to what Jamie told him. To some extent, Jamie knows a little bit more about what Jack had to go through. And he didn't resent Thiana or anything, Jamie did know that their family situation was a little odd. Or, at the very least, Jack knew Jamie wasn't oblivious to the whispers or disdainful stares pointed Jack's way when they were out on a simple stroll.

_Oh, please... _Jack pleaded internally, _just please don't have him spite me for it when he gets older... _He would be happy if it would never come to that. Jack would devastated. But deep in his heart, he knew, this was Jamie; his puppy wouldn't ever hate him for anything.

He had to firmly believe in that, as much as Jamie believed in him. 

The following day, he came to work full of resolve and determination that he would make this day better than the previous ones. He beamed and greeted Jim with much enthusiasm, surprising the young omega. But on other side, Jim was also very relieved Jack wasn't too bent out of shape every the events of the previous day.

"Hey, Jim! ready to make lemonade out of life's lemons?"

The young brunette blinked at Jack owlishly, "Dude," He shook his head, and stared at Jack with something akin to curious fondness, "you're so weird."

"I try." Jack grinned, winking all the while ruffling his hair. "Jamie loved the cookies, by the way. Tell your mom I said thank you."

Jim huffed, fixing his mussed hair and glared at Jack without real heat. "I see you're obviously better," he said. "Mr. Vasilovich, uh, the head custodian told me to tell you that you'll just have to write all the incident reports today, if any, to compensate for being sent home early."

"Don't see a problem with that," Jack nodded, "I mean, paperworks, erk. But it seems more than fair, so I'm fine with it."

Jim nodded, and said. "I'm not really supposed to help you, or it'd defeat the purpose." he started. "But I can stay with you, at least."

"Thanks Jim, that's cool of you." Jack smiled. "But you wouldn't be doing anything, and I don't want you holding up your time just for my sake."

Jim scowled, flicking the taller brunette's forehead none-so-gently. "Idiot." He scolded. "just say thank you. I'm your friend, besides you'd do the same if it was me, right?"

"Jim..." Jack stared at his friend once more, before grinning widely and grabbing Jim and pulling him into a headlock for a noogie. "You little... I so want to adopt you now, too."

Jim grunted, "Hey, I'm not an orphan!"

They got to work, and like the day before, they went through their tasks like normal. As they went, Jack was relieved that so far, there didn't seem to be much incidents that needed a written report. But that was short lived, because at some parts of the day, Jack would see Hiccup, sometimes with Dimitri, sometimes alone. And the freckled brunette would call out to Jack.

> _"I love you, Jack, take care!" _Hiccup had declared shamelessly, Dimitri face palming beside him, when Jack and Jim were passing by the halls.
> 
> And when they were working at the gardens as some students were having their gym class. _"You're working at this heat?! Make sure to stay hydrated!_
> 
> _"Did you get home safely yesterday?"_
> 
> _"Can Dimitri and I have lunch with you guys?"_

With that last request, Jim had agreed for them without thinking. When they split up for their individual share of work, something must've happen, because the usual grouch in Jim was milder, and he was, in his own way, friendlier with Dimitri. Jack didn't want to deprive his friend from interactions with others, but he wished it didn't involve Hiccup being present, as well. He would leave, but realize to his chagrin, that he didn't really know anyone else except Jim and he definitely didn't want to be alone.

However, Jack noticed, Hiccup simply settled for smiling at him and, instead of eating, was scribbling wildly on a notebook.

"Er, aren't you..." Jack started, his mouth moving on its own because he definitely didn't want to talk to this guy. Maybe it was the omega in him, showing some semblance of concern. If so, curse instincts. ".... shouldn't you be eating?"

Hiccup blinked, staring at Jack as if he's surprised. But then, he broke into a grin. "I had a big breakfast, thanks." He said. "And, uh, this is a rare occasion to actually get a good look at you... So..."

Jack stared at his, raising a brow as the alpha was pushing his notebook towards him. When he looked down, he blinked when he saw a perfect work-in-progress sketch, a portrait of his face.

"you... You probably hear this a lot, but, you know you have a really pretty face. I mean, uh, not to say that's why I like you or the only thing that matters but I'm—"

"—rambling, yes. You are." Dimitri cuts in, smacking his friend at the back of the head lightly. "sorry, he's actually an awkward dork when he's gets excited." Jack stiffened at his choice of words, but Hiccup glared at him, and Jim rolled his eyes. "Sorry, too much? My mouth seems a little too fast for my brain sometimes."

Jim smirked, raising a brow. "Assuming you have a brain, you mean."

"Ouch," Dimitri faux gasped, clutching his heart. "you cut me deep, Jimmy."

Jim shook his head, "It's Jim," he deadpanned, "and don't be such a baby, dimwit."

Jack blinked now, thankful for the distraction and the shift of topic. He watched Jim and Dimitri banter, and it got him thinking. Both of them had to deal with a lot; Jack obviously couldn't continue his collegiate education due to his circumstances, and while Jim didn't have a kid, he had a mom, but just the two of them. Jim could probably continue his education, maybe there's a discount for him since his mom did work at the cafeteria. Then again, Jim said he had wanted to take an Engineer course if he could but that was costly. Not to mention, he and his mom had their own diner to work in at the weekends. It was just starting out, so they still needed more sources of income. It was a shame, because Dimitri and Jim, despite their current bantering, seemed to get on well. They could've been classmates.

If he was still into it, Jim said he would try to continue it later.

And Jack? Jack wasn't sure. Even before he graduated high school, before that fateful day, he didn't really have an idea what he wanted to do for a living. But he enjoyed kids, even before Jamie, but especially now because of. Maybe he would've been a kindergarten or daycare teacher, who know what would've happened?

Only thing Jack did know is that it wasn't possible now. _It's okay... _He took a breath, closing his eyes. _It'll be fine, it's okay... Just as long you make sure Jamie has a shot on it, it'll be okay... _

When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see Hiccup's face a little closer, staring at him intently.

He leaned away instinctively.

"Let me help you."

Jack blinked at him owlishly, "What?"

"You said something about Jamie. Is he your pup?" Hiccup asked, "if you need anything, anything at all, just ask. Okay? I mean, I would offer right now, but I don't want to unless you allow me to. Please, let me show you that I won't be like those jerks that made you so afraid of every alpha."

And just mentioning has Jack reeling, memories flashing back to those days. Determined not to involuntarily release his pheromones once more in a room filled with people, Jack high-tailed it out of there.


	6. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes, that's why they're there 😂😂

Currently, Jack was hiding inside the supply room Jim brought him in yesterday when he started releasing his alluring pheromones. All the while, he couldn't help think that he can't keep this up, he can't keep getting frazzled over every encounter with an alpha. Being a newbie employee, and it being his second day working, he couldn't keep pushing the headmaster's tolerance over his lack of professionalism in handling his issues while at work.

But it wasn't like he could help it either.

Granted, Hiccup did seem nicer than most alphas that were attracted to him. At the very least, he did practice restraint and didn't attack him when he possibly could've given in the day before, not even considering that he could blame it on Jack for not controlling the release of his pheromones any better.

Jack took a deep breath, evening his breathing and trying to relax. After which, he thought he would be okay to continue the rest of the day without incident.

"Boo."

Jack screeched, moving away from the sudden voice. "Ahhh! Stop it! I've got a son!" He exclaimed on instinct, when he realized this was someone he knew. "Wait, you're Henrich's friend..."

"It's Dimitri," The guy snorted, "and you can just call him Hiccup, his real name is too pretentious. Could've gone with Henry, or Richard but nope, go ahead and complicate things."

Jack frowned, staring at guy. "We aren't close enough for me to do that."

"You could be, though. Hell, that's pretty much what Hiccup wants." Dimitri drawled, resting his head on one hand. "Tell me something, do you hate him or do you just hate his being an alpha?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, feeling defensive for the intrusive question. "What does it matter to you?"

"Why does Jimmy matter to you? Answer, he's your friend." Dimitri said simply, "Did you know that he didn't tell anyone in the Academy that he's an alpha, and lives life on campus like a beta? His father, the headmaster, helps him keep the secret tight-lipped."

Jack widened his eyes, gawking. "He's the son of the headmaster?!?" He exclaimed. An awful thing occurred to him, "Oh god, is that the only reason I'm not fired yet? He's gonna force me to sleep with him so I can keep my job, isn't he? Oh god, I need to file a resignation..."

"Whoa, whoa! Cool your jets, dude." Dimitri placated, sitting Jack back down on the gymnastic mat he was previously sitting on. "it's been a known fact over the years that the Academy doesn't discriminate when hiring employees. I just want you to understand, even Hiccup's had it rough. Something happened a long ago, but he's not a bad person." He insisted, "when that pheromone incident happened yesterday, even I was struggling, and I'm a beta. Though, I'm still wondering if it was because of Jim's aggravated hormones, or your scent. Then again, Jim is much cuter than you..."

Jack narrowed his eyes, wondering how much Jim was aware of this guy's obvious attraction for him. Dimitri definitely didn't do subtle.

"Anyway, that was me, and I can't even do having a destined soulmate, being a beta." Dimitri went on, looking at Jack pointedly, "so you take Hiccup, and you being the one releasing pheromones, as his soulmate. But he held his urges back, so that makes me think he really wants to treat you well. Like, damn man, think of how that must've been so tantalizing for him."

Jack couldn't help but smirk, "Spell tantalizing."

"Rude. I'll have you know, I'm taking up a degree in International studies. Knowing words is par of the course," The beta pulled his tongue out at him, "Anyway, don't change the subject."

Jack huffed, more hugging himself than crossing his arms in response. "What, are you telling me that I just let him take me as he please?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything, hell, I wasn't even leading up to asking you to just be his lifemate." Dimitri wave of his sudden hostile posture, as he moved back, "It's none of my business, but I want you to know that Hiccup's not the alpha you're picturing him in your head to be. Just... give him a chance to show you, before writing him off completely." He said, before turning away and heading out the supply room.

Jack sighed, resting his head between his knees. He had to admit, for the sake of truth, that Dimitri had a point. In fact, he had several. _Hating alphas... It's not so different from saying omegas are useless except for a good fuck... _He closed his eyes, shaking his head. _Except after all this time... It's hard to understand them, and they don't have a lot to lose either..._

Deep in his thoughts, Jack didn't hear the door reopening.

_Hiccup... I just can't... _He pinched his eyes shut, trying to block of the memories. The visions of those guys, who he used to think were so cool and well-liked.

Decent fellows, on the surface. But when they pinned him down, they were anything but decent, not when they attacked him, violated his body and all the while, blaming him and refuting being at fault, since Jack was the omega. Claiming it was something that couldn't be help.

It's impossible, for an omega.

It's useless, for omegas.

It's unacceptable, for omegas.

Jack was fed up hearing that. They were faulty beliefs, they weren't facts. He did his best, he worked hard because he was more than an omega, he was a person. More than reason, he worked hard for Jamie, his beloved pup, so he never have to go through the hardships that Jack did.

So he would never have reasons to hate people just because they were omegas.

"Hello there,"

Jack jolted, and barely had time to react when he was suddenly pinned down on the gymnastic mat, staring widely at such familiar, cruel eyes. Cruel eyes, Jack wasn't a stranger too.

"And here I was thinking I didn't want to clean up after class, but look what I got." He licked his lips maliciously. A redhead monster, with a hairy beard. "You smell delicious, especially dizzying up close."

Jack whimpered, panicked and immobilized with fear. _Not those eyes! _He whined, _They're the same!  
_

"I so wanna breed you," The monster grinned perversely, lowering his head so that it was bare inches from Jack's neck. "you ooze that scent to draw people in, don't you? Well, who am I to neglect such a call? Or, refuse delectable nectar..."

_They're the same as them! _Jack snapped out of it and started to struggle furiously, though he still couldn't find his voice to scream for help.

Who would help him?

Jack widened his eyes as he feels his shirt being lifted up, "STOP!"

"Don't try to run," The monster glowered, as he tried to keep Jack beneath him. "Geez, don't make me work for it." He hummed, caressing the skin exposed of Jack's neck, causing the omega to cringed. "I'm not into lifebonds, but I am curious. Don't worry, I'll break the bond right after."

Jack blanched in repulsion of the idea, "HUH?! What the hell?! As if I would let you, yo—!" He was interrupted by the sudden pain on his cheek, and was late to realized that the monster had slapped him.

"You're the one at fault, for being an omega." The offender sneered, "I heard that once a bond's been formed, the omega will only recognize their lifemate's scent." He grinned. "Let's test it out, eh? It sounds interesting."

Jack widened his eyes, immobile once more that this was happening to him again. _Were they true? Was everything ever said about omegas true after all? _He clenched his draw, renewing his struggle as the monster grab his neck, bringing his teeth near it. _No matter how hard I try, how I struggle to make Jay happy, it's all moot... Because I'm an omega... _Tears filled Jack's eyes, as his energy started to drain, pinching his eyes shut in resigned dismay. 

The feeling of the sharp edge touched his skin, and at the next second, they were gone.

Followed by a resounding crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to consider
> 
> 1\. Making Jack still himself, and not exactly like Naoko. He gets worried, but being Jack, he's still inertly friendly and easy-going when he isn't thinking of his being an omega, threats of being around alpha, and when he's with friends.
> 
> 2\. It's a running joke in my country, since English is a second language, highfalutin English words are used as butt of jokes when people use them, something akin to implying someone being a heavy nerd.
> 
> 3\. Judging from Dimitri's personality in the movie, especially that scene when Anya and Vlad were sharing a solemn moment, he just butts in, runs his mouth, and couldn't read the mood.
> 
> 4\. I know Jim and Dimitri isn't as a popular ship as HiJack, so I'm trying to raise awareness of them by including them in a lot of my HiJack fics. Though, HiJack is struggling too ever since Jelsa came in. And I don't ship Jelsa more due to the fact that Elsa is better single than the fact the HiJack is one of my OTPs.


	7. "The author is challenging you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting up a challenger for all you readers. If each of my chapters get at least one comment, from the same or different readers, I will do a HiJack AU (with JiMitri, of course) of the manga of [Tadaima, Okaeri](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/tadaima_okaeri/) (I'm Home, Welcome back) right after the completion of this one.
> 
> Here's a sneak preview of it
> 
> If not, it will take a backseat for now 😂
> 
> Good luck.

**Sneak peek**

"♪♫_ Mamya, mamya, mamya~ _♪♫"

A silver blond hummed, looking towards his young pup, happily eating his breakfast. "Hmm?"

"Wummy!"

The silverette chuckled, poking the young brunette's cheek playfully. "Glad to hear it, kiddo." He grinned. "Eat a lot, okay?"

"Jay-Jay wikes, Jay-Jay wikes!"

He chuckled, reaching for a clean cloth and wiping the mess off his pup's face. "Yes, yes, Jamie loves his tomatoes," He hummed. "momma Jack knows."

"Maa~?"

"Yes, Jay?"

Jamie beamed happily, waving his short and tiny arms in the air. "I wab yu dish mush!"

"Aww," Jack snickered, making funny faces at him. "I love Jay-Jay, too."

Jamie cheered in delight and excitement, as if it's still the first time Jack has said those words to him. Jack looked at his young firstborn with adoration, until he flinched at the sound of gross sobbing. He narrowed his eyes, and looked across the table where, as expected, a phone was recording, and his alpha was crying, unabashed.

_I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but it's too cute!_

The brunette alpha held his forehead, as if it's all he can do to contain himself, even as it was apparent that his face was filled with overflowing tears.

"If you're going to keep crying waterfalls again, Hic," Jack drawled, "you're gonna be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you wish this to be kept the same, or if you want a version wherein Hiccup's the omega, and Jack's the alpha.


	8. Unexpected protection

Jack sat up, gawking at the monster who's been thrown to the other side of the room, crashed into a basket of volleyballs with baseball bats splayed over his legs from having fallen off their racks.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was standing menacingly between Jack, and his attacker.

"Ow!" He growled, "what the hell was that for, fishbone?!"

The brunette didn't respond with words, instead settling on glaring darkly at the other redhead. The offender flinched, eyes wide in surprise. But he snapped out of it once Hiccup's attention turned away from him, as he went to help and check on Jack.

"Are you okay?"

Jack blinked, staring blankly at his rescuer. "What are you doing here, Hiccup?"

_My name... _The alpha felt his heart do a little happy dance at the sound of his name from those lips, "I, uh, followed your scent. Um, sorry?" He said as casual as he could, before wrapping something around him; a college jersey.

"Hmph," The redhead grunted, getting up and stomping out of the room irately, "look at you, acting high and mighty for a scrawny beta. And you!" He groused at Jack, "if you didn't want it, you shouldn't have been giving off that scent!"

Jack flinched at those words, while Hiccup growled back in response, fixing the redhead with a glare once more.

"They don't give off this scent consciously, dumbass." he snorted. "How great are alphas, anyway? If you asked me, or any sensible person with eyes, it's plain to see that the more pitiful ones are those unable to see people as anything but their sex."

The redhead flushed red, whether in anger or humiliation, Jack couldn't tell. He growled one more time before walking off. Hiccup turned towards the omega once more, frowning as he checked for unseen injuries.

"Jack, are you okay?"

Jack was, in fact, not doing okay. The tears flowing down his cheeks made that evident. 

_It's your fault for being an omega..._

Hiccup frowned, wanting nothing more to hold him close, but afraid he would scare him off again.

_Damn it!_ Jack groused, frustrated with himself. _I shouldn't be crying like this, pathetic! I should be fine, I'm used to it... Shit, got to get it together..._

"I'm really sorry."

Jack blinked at Hiccup confusedly.

"You were hiding because I was being too forward," Hiccup elaborated, hanging his head low. "I'm sure I was a little more than creepy. I should've been considerate, even Dimitri said so. But... I was so happy to have found you, so..."

The omega frowned, his emotions still all over the place. The only other thing he detested apart from those who look at him with perverse intentions, is looks of unsolicited pity.

"It's okay." Jack said sharply, indicating how painfully obvious that it wasn't. "I'm sure, that deep down, you also felt that it made sense for this to happen... if was raped for going out in public like normal people." he spat the words hatefully.

Hiccup widened his eyes, shaking his head furiously. "I don't think that!"

"Some part of your brain has to!" Jack insisted, glowering. The brunette alpha chose not to say anything more, deciding to hear him out for now. He needed to vent after this much pent up stress. "Alphas hate omegas, and I also hate you alphas! You say things like it's for my being an omega, and then attack..." He paused to breath properly, which prove difficult with the tears.

The omega sobbed once more, thinking that if he had a choice, after that time when his virtue was taken from him he would be satisfied to never have to go out anymore and face the world of alphas. But he couldn't, he had to steel his nerves and move forward, for Jamie's sake.

"My precious puppy at home... He doesn't understand what his mom is yet," Jack went on, "but I love him so much, even if it makes the people around us stare, I'll let him call me 'mommy.' Because 'mommy is mommy.'" He sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "I'll protect him my everything, I don't need an stupid alpha..."

Seeing him so miserable, but still speaking with such adoration about his child, Hiccup felt overwhelmed himself and could no longer resist the urge to pull him into a hug. Jack stilled, his eyes wide in shock before he thought to struggle in pushing the alpha away.

"Let go of me!" Jack hissed, "I hate alphas!"

Hiccup didn't, holding him firmly against his chest, but not too tight that it would hurt. "You are..." he started, "so much more hard working than I had thought."

Jack froze once more, baffled but such a tender tone, a voice filled with soft gentleness. He felt it envelope him, an inexplicable security settled in his heart. All of a sudden, all his fear, hate, and even self-loathe dissipated. 

"I don't even think I would've handle being an omega, the will to keep going despite all the backlashes people throw." The alpha said sincerely, "so I really respect you. I..." He winced, worrying his lip. "I'm the one who's running away." 

Jack settled in an awkward position, allowing himself to stay in Hiccup's arms while he spoke.

"We had our second gender test in elementary school, and one of the girl's in our class was discovered to be an omega." Hiccup clenched and unclenched his jaw as he told the story.

He didn't like talking about it, but he felt safe with Jack, as much as the omega felt safe with him.

Although, the omega was still at war in acknowledging that.

"All of a sudden, her so-called friends started picking on her. Just because she was an omega," Hiccup laughed, but it was a sarcastic sound, Jack didn't like the sound of it, especially coming out from the brunette. "and all I did was tell them to stop it, but they know about my being an alpha because of the test." he scoffed, "'_Alphas are out of this world_', '_alphas are so heroic_', '_You're so amazing, Henrich_.' They would say, all because I was an alpha. 

"Before then, all I wanted was to be an alpha, because my father was. But at that moment, seeing what an alpha is in the world's eyes..." Hiccup pulled away briefly, taking Jack's face in his hands. "'_So different from omegas_,'" he shook his head, "I was so disgusted. It made me repulse about who I was, excelling like what dad expects from me, and what that meant when being alpha was factored in... That's why, soon as I moved up to high school and started here, I made sure to keep it a secret, my real presentation. Why I made sure to land a roommate with a neutral gender..."

_A roommate..._ Jack thought, _Dimitri?_

He thought back to the beta's words, and how he spoke strongly on Hiccup's behalf. That's someone who's only been the alpha's confidante for the longest time. An unsettling feeling made itself known in the pit of his gut, and Jack had this inexplicable urge to punch Dimitri the next time he sees him.

"Jack," Hiccup released Jack's face, in favor of taking his hands and pressing it against his chest. "I love you. I detested my second gender, but when I met you I was made aware of all my alpha traits that I've been repressing for so long. But I can't do that anymore, I want to bond with you." He squeezed those pale hands gently, maintaining eye contact with Jack all this time, reaching up with one hand to wipe his tears away. "but not with force. Not being swept up in destiny, and biting your nape, and that's the end of it. I want to have a real relationship with you," he promised. "And I'm going to do all I can for you to fall in love with me, too. Let me show you... I'm not one of them."

The omega couldn't believe such affectionate words to come out of an alphas mouth. Or that underlying message he never imagine to be said about omegas like himself.

'You did well as an omega.'

North and Thiana has told him that all this time, but he always took it as a platitude. After all, people always had him believe that the existence of omegas were a heresy, that they only existed to be used for breeding. It was always what he believed as the default perception for omegas.

Jack was still thinking how to respond, when he felt a wave of heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

"Jack?!" Hiccup yelped as the omega abruptly hunched over, a hand raised to cover his mouth and nose. "What's wrong?!"

Jack whined, _Why now?! _He winced at the uncomfortable slick that started leek out of him, _when I left my pills in my hoodie?_

The omega could only watch helplessly as he sees Hiccup stiffen, reacting to his early heat.

An omega's scent during heats... no alpha can resist it. No matter how different Hiccup claims he was, all alphas can't help but give in to their primal needs. Hiccup did the only thing he could do; pull Jack to his body possessively, as he bit down hard on the tender flesh. 

After all, all alphas were the same.


	9. Heated Up

"C'mon sweetcheeks," Dagur drawled, "you're a staff member, right? Aren't you supposed to be servicing students?"

Another alpha, one named Viggo, snickered, reaching for Jim's bruised cheek, "Or, would you like us to do this the hard way again?"

"Fuck off, dickheads!" Jim growled, slapping the hand away, pointedly swallowing down the whine that was still threatening to break out. "Ain't offering that kind of service."

Suddenly, a voice cried out from the corner of the hall. "Right here, uncle Vlad. I think someone is picking a fight!"

"Shit!" Dagur grumbled, "it's that damn Russian-wannabe."

"Let's clear out for now, mate!"

Dagur and Viggo rushed away, towards the other end of the hall. Jim lets out a sigh of relief, but glared at the way Dimitri's voice came from.

"Rude," The beta snorted as he came appeared from the corner, "I'm half a Russian."

Jim rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "You know, I've got that handled."

"Yes, perfectly ignoring what I said yesterday about picking your fights." Dimitri snarks, smirking at the short brunette. "Still, it's for my own comfort. Betas can't really do much against alphas, all the more two. And I rather you didn't get hurt again."

Jim cursed himself for feeling giddy and flustered over the sentiment, "That's damn corny, dimwit."

"Thanks, I try." Dimitri grinned, taking the insult in stride. 

Jim rolled his eyes, picking up Jack's hoodie. He had dropped it when the alphas slapped his behind and caught him by surprise. Honestly, he didn't blame Jack at all for freaking out on the likes of them. 

"Yeah, well, try harder." The omega snorted, turning to him with a hand resting on his hip. "you're a beta, but you're taller than them. And they're not as buff up, but you do have decent biceps and triceps."

Dimitri blinked, staring at Jim, before breaking into a grin. "Have you been checking me out?"

"I—" Jim balked, realizing his slip. He scowled at the beta and his self-satisfied smirk. "Okay, don't get so big-headed. Just stating facts."

Dimitri chuckled, "That's really not helping me 'not get so big-headed', Jimmy." He teased, ruffling the shorter brunette's hair before answering his phone, pointedly ignoring the other's outraged 'It's Jim!' exclamation. "Oh, Hiccup, it's you. What have you been up to?" He asked, "anyway, break's almost over. And we have that report in the next..."

"Nrgh, Dimitri..." The beta paused, startled at the odd sound of Hiccup's voice. "look for Jim, he has... Jack's hoodie right? Tell him... Hurry to the supply room... Please..."

Dimitri stared at his phone, then at Jim, who raised a brow in confusion. "Okay, sure, I'll tell him. But more importantly," he said, "are you okay? You sound rough, buddy."

"Yeah, just do it!" Dimitri flinched at the growl, "Send Jim, now!"

The beta frowned, "Dude, are you in trouble or something?"

On the other end of the phone, Jack was securely wrapped in the jersey, with Hiccup's arm tightly around his shoulders. Hiccup's teeth sank deeply into his own skin, to prevent doing it to Jack instead no matter how tempting it was.

No matter how people think it would've been valid for him to give in to his instincts.

"_Very_."

Hiccup dropped the phone, even as Dimitri continued to speak through it. Jack's breathing was labored, and he wasn't particularly conscious anymore. But the omega still felt the arms around him, and through his dazed state, he can still smell the scent of blood.

He fear the inevitable; that he'd be bitten.

> _I can't believe I let myself think he was different... My mistake... Damn it, I feel hot. It burns._
> 
> "Jack, are you okay?!"
> 
> _I can hear Jim's voice._
> 
> "Jim, the hoodie! Aren't his suppressants in there?"
> 
> _And yet again, I've..._
> 
> "It's okay, come on... Please just..."
> 
> _Inconvenienced people around me._
> 
> A worthless omega.

Rushed footsteps patted swiftly yet carefully, mindful of the precious bundle they were carrying along, as the steps made their way to the Berk Academy's staff resting room, in concerned panic.

"Jack!"

Jim blinked, looking up at the petite woman carrying a young boy in her arms as she entered the room. He knew Jack's parents disowned him, so who was this woman? Awkwardly, he got up from the borrowed futon, borrowed from the Academy infirmary.

"Sorry," Jim started, rubbing the back of his neck. "are you his mother?" He winced as the child in her arms caught sight of Jack, and the terror in his eyes were plain as day.

Thiana shook her head, "No, but I babysit for him and look after him as he was my... Oh dear, of all days for Nick to be at a conference. Please, how is he?"

"Well, he went into a heat a few hours ago," Jim explained, a little relieved he wasn't going have to do the awkward task of sending an unwanted parent away.

He shuddered at the thought that he was more than ready, earlier, to throw hands with the high school vice principal's wife. As he spoke, he tried not to look at the child that was still staring at his mom in somber fascination.

"But he took his suppressants immediately after, I'm an omega so I was able to offer some sort of comfort while I carried him in here. I wanted to take him to the infirmary, but there are still students around." Jim explained. "Thankfully, although this room is used for the grounds staff for resting periods and breaks, it's built like a heat room. I've reported in with the head custodian, and he's making sure no one comes in for now."

Thiana stared wide-eyed at Jim, as if in awe of his maturity in dealing with the situation. She carefully settled Jamie to the ground, and took Jim's hands firmly in hers.

"Thank you so much for taking good care of him," She practically sobbed, "and I'm sorry for the trouble it caused you."

Jim flushed, embarrassed by the woman's gesture. "No, uh, it's cool. Both me and my mom are omegas, so I'm used to dealing with other omegas in heats." he said. "and, well, Jack's my friend, so..." As if triggered, Thiana now pulled Jim in for an affectionate embrace. "Oh boy..."

"Mommy...?"

Both Jim and Thiana flinched at the sound of Jamie's voice, and looked down, seeing Jamie staring at Jack in a dazed as his mom was breathing heavily. The woman gasped, a hand covering her mouth as she started to panic once more at the sight of red liquid on Jack's shirt, and partially on his neck.

"Is that... blood?" She asked, her own draining from her face. "was he attacked?"

Jim shook his head and immediately set out to placate her, "That's not his blood," he said. "when Jack went into heat, a college student was around and completely responded, it's probably his blood." He didn't know how much Jack shared his issues with this woman, but he wasn't taking any chance at giving a name.

"Huh?"

"He bit himself so he wouldn't attack Jack himself," Jim explained further. "he used the pain to cool his head, to protect Jack better."

Thiana visibly relaxed, and frowned as she looked at Jamie, now lying belly down on on the futon with Jack, hugging his arm gently, but tightly. Jim heaved another tired breath. It was a lot of effort to carry him, but he was the only one around who could do it. In any case, Dimitri had to stay behind as well to take care of Hiccup's injured hand until the headmaster arrived.

Speaking of which, Jim excused himself before exiting the room. 

"You're still here?"

Dimitri walked over from where he stood a few feet off from the resting room, Jim met him half way, not risking him having to walk in any nearer to the room despite it blocking off the scent inside.

"Hiccup asked me to check in," He answered, "I would've, regardless. How's he holding up?"

Jim snorted, crossing his arms. "Someone's here to bring him home. Regardless, he'll live." He said. "heats suck, but omegas are tough too."

"Didn't think otherwise," Dimitri said easily, "you were cool, by the way. Dealing with the situation calmly. I was freaking the hell out."

Jim sighed, rolling his eyes, "Well, I can't have myself faltering while Jack was in that state." he said. "little do people know, omegas are fiercely protective of their own in these situations. I would've bitten your neck off first before Hiccup got the chance if you tried anything."

"Strangely turned on by that idea."

Jim grumbled, flushing at his slip before punching Dimitri at the shoulder. "Go off now, dimwit," he said. "check on your own friend, too."

The beta nodded, turning away to do as told, before Jim called out to him once more.

"And Dimitri? Tell him... I said thanks," Jim said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "for helping my friend."

Dimitri smiled back, and gave him a thumbs up. "Sure, Jim."


	10. Lifemates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is heavy on prose. Lacking in dialogue.

Hiccup was resting at the school infirmary, his arm bandage. He sighed, drained by all the events of that day. The alpha had already been razzed by Dagur's attempt to force himself on his lifemate, who had yet to give him a chance despite his best efforts. Now, Stoick had exaggerated, and in turn, his mother, Valka, left a board of trustees meeting to come check on him. It was unnecessary, as the injury would heal and wasn't at risk of being infected. Hiccup knew that they meant well, and they were just being parents, caring for their child no matter the age. But he was, in fact, a college boy, he didn't really want them to panic over these things anymore.

He just had the Hiccup luck of having folks who held the highest positions in the Academy.

"Ya lifemate?!" Stoick gawked, staring at his son owlishly. "ya mean to say one of the new custodian's ya're lifemate?! This is great news!" He grinned. "We gotta arrange a meeting, I need to meet his parents, 'f course."

Hiccup face palmed. "Dad, please don't. I cannot stress how much it's going to scare him off if Irush into this." he deadpanned. 

What most people didn't know about his usually gruff and intimidating headmaster of a father is that he was a hardcore family man. The only thing that excited him more than Gladiator movies, or generally movies about war, is the prospect of his son bearing him grandchildren soon and expanding the family.

"Oh wait, is he the one Nick mentioned? Good! So, we already know his guardians. And he already has a pup, so he's fertile! Valka, I'm gonna be a grand dad soon!"

Hiccup groaned, thankful it was just the three of them and Dimitri has yet to return to visit him himself. "Dad, would you listen to me for once?"

"Now, now, dearest," Valka chided, cutting in, albeit unable to suppress a tiny smile at her lifemate's enthusiasm. "you can't rush these things. And great gods, you know Hiccup still has to finish his education."

Stoick grunted, "Val, I ain't getting any younger, and I want to have some fun with the lil' ones without worrying about a bad back."

"With all your exercise and workout, you won't have to worry about that till you're seventy, at most." Valka shakes her head. "Besides, if this is the same omega that Nicholas recommended, then you know he's been through something. Your son is right, the poor dear needs time to take this all in."

Stoick frowned, remembering Jack's entrance interview with him. "Aye, I s'ppose patience has its virtues." He allowed. "But you do good letting me know as soon as they're any progress, hear?"

"Dad, just... please, drop it for now?"

Thankfully, Stoick complied and Hiccup also managed to convince Valka that he didn't need to go home at the manor, and staying in the dorm with Dimitri while it heals would be more than enough. He sighed as he finally laid back down on his bed, waiting for Dimitri to come tell him how Jack was faring. Speaking of which, said friend walked in a few minutes after Stoick and Valka had left the room.

"He's doing okay," Hiccup heard Dimitri's voice, though didn't see him, as his okay arm was laid over his eyes. "Someone's around to bring him home, saw a woman run in with a kid. Must be family." He felt his friend's weigh down on the bed he laid on.

The brunette sighed in relief. Even if he wanted to see Jack so badly, knowing he was safe was enough for now. "I don't really remember what happened earlier, I was just trying to hold it together," Hiccup started, a horrible thought occurring to him, "Did I... Did I do anything bad to you, or the other custodian... or Jack?"

"He has a name, you know." Dimitri huffed, "and no, I wouldn't have let you harm either of them. Don't count me out just for being a beta." He said indignantly, not owning up that he was, indeed, at least a little bit freaked out earlier.

> _I froze, white as sheet as I looked into Hiccup's eyes. I don't think I've ever seen my friend, or any alpha for that matter, with such wild, bloodshot eyes. Jim whimpered, curling a bit at my side, clutching the hoodie tightly to his chest._
> 
> _It was the sight of blood that snapped me back into reality._
> 
> _"Hiccup, are you okay?!" I moved towards the pair, only for the alpha to growl and hiss at me. _ _I stepped back in alarm, before remembering one other important necessity. "_ _Jim, the hoodie! Aren't his suppressants in there?"_
> 
> _"Oh!"_
> 
> _This got him to collect himself as well, and did the same thing I did. Hiccup still glared at his approach, but this time, he didn't snarl or hiss. I figured it was something to do with his being omega, so Jim wasn't a possible threat to Jack as compared to him or another alpha. For once, Dimitri couldn't help but be grateful for his presentation. He had a feeling his friend would've torn him to shreds if he was an alpha, and this close to his lifemate while he was in a heat._
> 
> _"It's okay," Jim soothed, and the beta blinked at the uncharacteristic tenderness. He reached a hand out towards the pair, palm faced up. "I can help him, come on. I'm not stealing him from you..." he said quietly, and Dimitri can see the muscles on Hiccup's biceps loosen just a bit. "Please just... let me help him, too."_
> 
> _After sniffing Jim one last time, Hiccup allowed the other omega closer but he kept his hands around Jack's waist as Jim leaned Jack's head on his own shoulder. Carefully, as not to set off Hiccup once more, the omega forced in a pill into Jack's mouth. He drank from a bottled water, before bringing his lips against Jack's mouth to help him drink it before craddling the older omega in his arms as an omega would, to comfort their own. It was an odd sight for me and I was surprised that Hiccup wasn't growling again, if I was being honest. _
> 
> _That's when I realized Hiccup had passed out, his bicep still bleeding out._
> 
> _"Hiccup!"_

_It made me wanna cry and run for the hills, _Dimitri shuddered, as he recalled the incident. _If he hadn't given off such a viscous vibe, I probably would've lost myself to Jack's scent. _He sighed, recalling instead his usually awkward friend. "Man, alpha and omega... Being either one is serious shit, makes me glad that I presented as a beta."

Hiccup remained silent.

For the longest time, he held on to that sentiment. One of the reasons he got on well with Dimitri and became fast friends with him is due to the guy being one of the being one of the few betas in the Academy who were comfortable in their own skin, and additionally, didn't think being an alpha was much of a big deal, likewise, he didn't look down on omegas for being who they are. Even now, he was perfectly content that he could pursue that other omega without an primal call.

That was the thing though. Hiccup had dread the possibility of a fated day that he would meet his lifemate, the mate that each alpha and omega seemed to have. In didn't always happen, but they say it was almost impossible to resist the urge. He thought it was the one thing he would hate the most about being an alpha; unable to choose his presentation, along with not having a choice on who he wanted to spend his life with.

But he was wrong. For him, it was the only redeemable thing about being an alpha.

When he first met Jack at the party, Hiccup knew immediately who he was meant to be to him. He didn't even want to go to the party, much preferring to spend a quiet time in his Engineering projects, or sketching some prototypes. But his mood was inexplicably lifted once he was near the presence of his lifemate. Unfortunately, due to whatever trauma Jack lived through, he didn't feel the same inclination as expected both lifemates. The irony. How Jack was the only one that can make him feel good about his being an alpha, but at the same time, the omega's perception of alphas in general further instills the bitter view of his presentation. 

Hiccup carefully sat up, and made his way out the infirmary. Dimitri called out to him. "Where're you going?"

"I need to pee." He said in answer, already halfway out the door.

Dimitri shifted, ready to follow him out. "Need any help?"

"I'm fine."

Hiccup wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for many cliffhangers. I keep delaying the inevitable, the smut, because I am not so good at writing those. But alas, I must face it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
